Cylindrical roller bearing assemblies with comb-type cages are not new per se. German Patent DE 2,137,978 shows a cylindrical roller bearing assembly wherein the flange of the outer ring is provided with two diametrically opposed insertion openings. The openings are sized so that the cage can be inserted by rotating it 90.degree. whereupon it is then rotated back into its operating system. It is noted that in these assemblies, the insertion openings must be made very large. Furthermore, the separating webs are limited to a certain length to allow for the rotation and insertion of the cage. Furthermore, it has been observed that it is also necessary for the external radial contour of the separating webs to conform to the shape of the raceway so that it will not be obstructed by the raceway in their rotated position.